


My Sweet Little Angel

by hazbanglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :(, Again, First Time, Highschool AU, I'm so done, M/M, Top!Harry, alternative universe, bottom!Louis, i forgot liam, innocent!louis, okay I need to learn on how to tagged shits, yeah buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbanglou/pseuds/hazbanglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry is the badboy and Louis is a sweet innocent boy and sex happened at Louis' house</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> For the bottom!louis prompt: alright so Harry is cocky and Louis is shy and innocent. They are sitting next to each other for sex Ed class. Harry notices how flustered Louis gets when the teacher talks about all that shit and so one day he starts rubbing the smaller's leg, which sends Louis into fits of blushes. He keeps teasing and everything. Finally Harry fucks Louis and tells him he's gonna teach him to be a cockslut.
> 
> So this is unbeta and because my internet is crap, this becomes more worser because the italic words are now gone! Due of my beta being away, this is will unbeta for a while...
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harry is bored as usual at Sex Ed class, his seventeen years old and doesn’t need anything teaching about this crap. He already know how to use a condom, how to find a girls g-spot heck, he even knows how to find a boy’s prostate. So he didn’t need any of this shit.  
But he is interested at the flushing boy next to him. His name is Louis Tomlinson and is always flushing when his teacher talks about sex (which is the whole period). Louis would look down and kept flushing.  
He is so innocent that Harry wants to wreck him. He wants to take the boys innocent. He wants Louis whining, begging underneath him and so and on.  


He may not admit it to himself, but he was a tiny little crush on the pixie boy. He doesn’t even know why he called Louis ‘pixie boy’ maybe it’s because of how tiny Louis is? Like a fucking male version of tinker bell.  


And that bum of his. Begging to get fucking by Harry’s cock and maybe Louis will let Harry fuck him. He doesn’t care about his ‘bad boy’ reputation. He just wants Louis so bad, it fucking hurts.  


“I don’t care if you have kinks class but you have to be careful with your partners” Mr. Lincon says. Harry rolled his eyes and looks at Louis who is still flushing red. Harry smirked and places his big hands to Louis thigh making the other boy flushed like cherry and look away.  
Harry was awed on how beautiful Louis’ thighs are. It’s quiet big for boys, but he knows that girls are dying to have thighs like this. He then squeeze Louis’ thigh, hearing the other boy’s breathe hitch and flushed more.  


Louis straightens his back and arranges his glasses at the bridge of his nose and continues to blush red. Harry liked Louis, a lot. It’s scary but Harry likes challenges. He will get Louis sooner or later.

~  
“Man, are you obsessed with that Louis kid?” Zayn says as he caught Harry looking at Louis, who is at the other side of the cafeteria and is talking to that Irish kid who is very energetic, which is very impossible for their age.  


“Maybe” Harry smiles before resuming at what his doing. Louis looks very tiny from far away and way too cute. He see that Louis winkle his nose like bunny and he didn’t not say ‘awww’ in front of his best friend  


“You like him, don’t you” It’s not a question, it’s a statement. Of course, he liked Louis a lot.  


“Who doesn’t want to destroy his innocent, Z? His always flushing red when we are at the Sex Ed” Harry smirked and take a chip from Zayn’s tray and continue to look at Louis. It’s like predator and prey game, where Harry is wolf, a hungry wolf and Louis is just there like a deer, eating from grass and Harry just attack Louis and eat him.  


Louis look at Harry and flush red and continue to chatting with Niall – that what Zayn’s says. Harry just smirked and continues to look at other boy.  


Louis is very uncomfortable because Harry is looking at him hungrily, like Harry can eat him now  


“Why are flushing red, Lou?” Niall asks, biting almost half of his burger. Louis look at Harry and flush redder when Harry licked his lip and his mouth supporting a devilish smirked.  


“N-nothing” Louis shuttered and Niall rolled his eyes and look over his shoulder, seeing that Harry is looking at Louis like the other boy is an expensive dessert that Harry will have to work for to have some  


“Harry looking at you like your food” It’s not a question, ‘cause it’s really obvious that Harry is looking at Louis a fucking food  


“It’s making me uncomfortable” Louis admitted, looking at the salad he has at his tray. He loves salad because his fat and Niall is saying that he is like a fucking bunny liking vegetables  


“Dude, you have a crush on that bad boy since we are freshmen. Don’t you want it? Your crush wants some piece of you?”  


“I want it, but I think he wants to eat me alive” Louis cleared his throat and look at Harry, who is still looking at him.  


Louis has a crush on Harry since they are freshmen, when Harry walked into English, Louis already like Harry. Harry maybe a bad boy, but that’s what Louis wants for a boy. He remembers saying ‘Good boys goes to heaven and bad boys go to my bed’ out loud making Niall laugh and him flushing red  


“But you like him? All of us know that if Harry wants something, he will get it. So good luck man” Niall patted his shoulder before standing up as the bell rang.

~  
Harry and Louis have biology, social studies and sex ed together. They have bio everyday and so as social studies, but Sex Ed are at Tuesday and Thursday and Louis is glad cause his assigned to sit next to Harry at that class of hell.  


He can avoid sitting next to Harry at bio and social but cannot avoid the hungry looks from Harry. He would shuffle from his seat when Harry is looking at him.  


Even he dreams that Harry will fuck him, he still have something he doesn’t want to give to some guys, his virginity. His a fucking virgin Mary because he never goes out, his nose are always stick with Fritzgerald’s The Great Gatsby and with Shakespear’s sonnets, poems and love novels.  


He hasn’t even had his own first kiss! So Louis is a fucking fat loser. But Harry wants him so bad.  


Harry wants to fuck him hard, until his mind is at another world, until Louis is crying for more. Harry even had a wet dream about him fucking Louis on night and faces his sister who is complaining about Harry moaning ‘LouisLouisLouis’ while rutting against his bed.  


Harry had enough and he will fuck Louis after Sex Ed. It’s now or never.

~  


“When you’re inserting your penis into a vagina, you got to be careful first okay?” Mr. Lincon says. Harry just rolled his eyes; you can insert your penis violently into a vagina. He looks at the corner of his eyes and saw that Louis is flushing red again. Harry can see that Louis is playing with the hem of his big red sweater.  


Harry smirked and put his hands again at Louis’ thigh and Louis yet again turns into red. Harry just smirked bigger before his hands are starting to travel Louis’ thighs.  


He can see that Louis is watching his hand travels the other boy’s thighs. Louis swallowed the lump of at his throat and adjusts his glass at the bridge of his nose. It’s a nervous habit, Harry notice this, Louis always arrange his glasses when they are at Sex Ed or when he is looking at Louis hungrily  


Harry raised his other hand and Mr. Lincon nodded, “What if I don’t want my penis near a vagina?” And he see that Louis flushes redder than his sweater  


“Excuse me?” Mr. Lincon says, he can hear that some of his classmates trying to hold their laugh  


“What if I want my penis into a boy’s ass with cerulean eyes?” Harry says, and he thinks that Louis wants to die in embarrassment.  


“To the principal’s office, Mr. Styles!” Mr. Lincon yells, pointing at the door while Harry just rolled his eyes cause really, for a comment like that, his already send into the principal?  


“Is it my fault that I’m a teenager with a crush with my seat mate?” Harry shrugged before standing up. He can see that Louis’ face fall when Harry removes his hands from his thighs. Harry just smirks to Louis before leaving the room.  


Even though that Mr. Lincon wants him to go to the principal office, he just skips the principal office and goes outside and waits for Louis.  


He knows that Louis is walking home. And he just has to wait and pull Louis to the boiling room near Louis’ locker and fuck the brains out of Louis.  


Because yeah, his a teenager with a crush on his seat mate.

~  


“Harry said that?” Niall asks. Louis nodded and continues to walk outside. After the scene at Sex Ed, the bell rang and he saw Niall leaning against the locker and waiting for Louis  


“Harry Styles has a crush on you, Louis! No more bullies for you” Niall smiled. It can be a little advantagement because Harry can fight and is a jealous bitch. Niall looked at his phone and cursed, “Fuck, I still have music today, I forgot! See you tomorrow Louis” And Niall is gone.  


Louis sighs before going to his locker and put almost all of his things his locker, except for his English Lecture because his sure that they will have a pop quiz.  


He was about to turn when he felt a grip pull him to the locker room. He was about to scream when a familiar big hands cover his mouth  


“Shhh, it’s just me” Harry whispered and slowly removes his hands from Louis mouth. Louis whimpered and looked up at Harry  


“What do you want?” Louis asks careful, because Harry might punch him  


“I want you” Harry says and walked into Louis personal space. The other boy swallows the lump in his throat and he feels Harry’s two big hands hold his waist and damn, those hands can cover his whole waist. Louis flushed and tries to push Harry away but Harry is way stronger than him  


“W-why?” Louis shuttered and feel Harry’s hot breathe at his neck  


“Cause you’re so small” Harry whispered, give a small kiss at the side of Louis neck, “You’re so innocent Louis. Do you know what you do to me?” Louis shook his head. Harry pressed himself against Louis and felt that Louis flushed more  


“Do you feel that? You make me hard, Louis. You act so innocent. It makes me want to destroy you, do you know that?” And now he knows, 

“Your hiding at those fucking Shakespear’s novel and those weird books of John Green. What else do you read Louis? Porn? Gay smut?” Louis flushed harder and shook his head, he never ever tried to read any gay porn ‘cause it’s very scary  


“N-no” Louis says. Harry then bite at the back of Louis earlobe. Harry is a sin, he already knows this, the boy is very greedy and will always get what he wants, and he wants Louis.  


Harry pushed Louis to the nearest wall and attacks those thin lips that he imagines around his cock. You cannot blame Harry for being such a pervert, his a seventeen years-old teenager after all.  


“Fuck, you’re so innocent, my little angel” Harry breathes to Louis lips. The other lad flush, putting his hands at Harry neck and start kissing back. Harry then grab Louis waist and give it a squeeze.  


“Shit, your waist is like woman’s hips” Harry moaned and start to kiss down to Louis’ tan neck then give it a pepper kiss before nipping it. Louis gasp and tilt his neck to give Harry access to kiss his neck when the fucking janitor enter the boiler room.  


“Get the fuck out!” The janitor shouted, making Louis flushes and push Harry away from him and starts to run at the stair leaving Harry smirking at Louis  


“And you?” The janitor arches his brows to Harry, who just roll his eyes and start walking up the stairs.  


“Thanks for ruining” before shutting the door and start to find for Louis. He smirked when he saw Louis leaning against his own locker, breathing hard. Harry walks toward to Louis and tower over Louis.  


“You’re not going to leave me alone, don’t you?” Louis whispered while Harry runs his fingers to Louis’ sharp cheek bones making Louis shudders at the feeling.  


“You really think that I’ll let you get away from what you did to me?” Harry asks, still running his fingertips at Louis’ cheekbones to his jaw, “You make me so fucking hard, Louis. I already wank at the image of you and that thin lips of yours around my cock” Louis whimpers from Harry’s words  


“You act innocent, so innocent. Tell me, how many guys want to wreck you?” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear. The other boy can say that this is going somewhere because he don’t expect Harry Styles will do to him, sure he is an innocent boy, but oh my god – Harry Styles will be his first!  


He shook his head because he doesn’t know the answer, he don’t know that he is that innocent to be fuckable, “Well base on my research” Harry smirks, “That too many jocks what to have a piece of that ass of yours” The other guys hands found Louis’ ass and give it a nice squeeze making Louis gasp, “So tell me, angel, how many sins did you do, five? Three? None?”  


You see, Louis is a parents wet dream, always do their assignment, do house choruses, have a straight A+ at their card, never goes out at night, always stays at home, has a perfect attendance since kinder garden and do all of his assignments. So basically, his is the perfect son. The only thing he is bad about is cooking and his parents just let him go outside to go to a food chain to eat something while their gone or when they are there, they cook him too many vegetable food  


“My sweet little angel,” Harry whispers, “So innocent, so clean. Oh the demon is on his way to destroy you, my dear” And Louis knows that the demon is Harry, Harry wants his virginity, heck! Harry is going to be Louis first’s.  


“The big devil is on his way to get you to hell, angel, you better run” Harry knows that Louis can’t run anywhere, because Harry is a fast runner and since that Louis doesn’t go outside, he doesn’t got any stamina to run away from Harry  


“But the devil caught you” Harry whispers into Louis lips, “And now your trap” and their lips meet. Like Harry imagine, Louis’ lips are soft, like girls. Louis has a very femini body and everyone knows that, from his hair that is soft and smells like vanilla, to those little ankles that Harry wants to hold.  


Harry pushes Louis harder into his locker, Louis gasps at the action, and that’s where Harry’s tongue enters his mouth by surprise. Louis can taste mint and smoke from Harry’s mouth. It’s not like he taste those cigarettes, he just smell them by accidentally when every time he goes to the parking lot.  


He feels big hands at his waist and gives it a squeeze. As Harry’s tongue massages Louis’, he damn hell know that his first kiss and Harry fucking Styles and going to lose his virginity later to the bad boy.  


The taller lad broke he kiss, their forehead touches, steadying their breaths as Harry’s tongue dart out and lick Louis’ lips, “Are you alone?”  


Louis nods, to arouse to speak words. His parents are at London for a business trip for a week, leaving Louis to by super noodles and go to some food chain to buy some breakfast to himself. Harry has his hands at Louis waist before they start walking down the hall to the parking lot where Harry’s Range Rover is parked.  


Harry opens the shotgun to let Louis in and Harry goes to the driver’s and start going to Louis house. The smaller boy tells Harry his house address and Harry found out that his and Louis’ house are too close to each other, for his liking, he can go to Louis’ room every night to fuck the heck out of Louis.  


When the both of them reach the door, Louis hands are shaking and took them a minute or two to put the key to the lock. Louis closes the door and gasps when his back hit the door  


“Our houses are too close to each other” Harry whispers into Louis’ ears, “Maybe after this, I can fuck you while your parents are sleeping at their room? Having my hand to cover your mouth to stop you from moaning my name? Do you like that?”  


Louis nods and kisses Harry blindly. He is too turning on to think about everything for now; it’s all about HarryHarryHarry and that sinful mouth of his. Dirty talk must be Harry’s native language when you ask Louis, because those little words just come out of his mouth like a river.  


The curly boy bite Louis lips and his hands found the hem of Louis’ shirt and remove it from the smaller boy’s body and throw it across the room. Harry’s hands roam around Louis’ chest and twist his nipples when he found it, Louis shudders, and he doesn’t know that his nipples can be sensitive like that.  


Harry remove his own shirt and just toss it at the floor before kissing Louis’, “Bedroom” and both of them are stumbling into Louis’ bedroom blindly. It took them a minute or two to find Louis’ bedroom because they are busy suck each other’s tongue.  


Harry would laugh if they are not so turn on by now because Louis maybe a nerd but his the messiest person he ever meet.  


The smaller boy let out a squeak as Harry push him down his bed and start kissing Louis neck. Harry bites down at Louis’ pulse area and continues to bite it until he can saw a bruise marking the tan innocent skin  


“You know, I want you since we are freshmen, you are always blushing while talking with that Horan kid. And know your still so innocent and naïve that the school bad boy wants to ruin you know” Harry whispers at Louis neck.  


Louis whimpers at Harry words. The bad boy’s words are so sinful, so dirty that those words make Louis’ erection harder.  


Harry ripped – literally ripped Louis’ favourite stripe t-shirt and toss it at the messy floor but Louis coundn’t care more because his so hard and he just wants some relief.  


The curly lad remove his leather jacket and so as his white-shirt across the room and Louis feels like his in seventh heaven because Harry Styles has a body to die for and he suddenly felt self-conscious about his tummy and his thighs.  


Harry starts to nips Louis’ collarbone. The smaller boy shudders when Harry start to grind down at his erection and Louis suddenly feels hot  


“Harry” Louis whispers, “Please, fuck me”  


Harry didn’t almost catch what Louis says, he smirks and look at Louis and licked his raw lips and groans as he look at the boy underneath him, Louis is wrecked, face and chest flushed, his having trouble at his breathing because of how turn on he was  


“Just wait, baby” Harry smirks when Louis shudders when fingertips are lingering at his thighs, “You’ll get daddy’s milk”  
Louis wants cry, daddy, daddy, daddy! Damn, Harry Styles is the kinkiest man he ever meets in his whole life and this bad boy is going to take his v-card, okay.  


“Do you want daddy’s milk, Lou?” Harrys breathe tickles Louis’ neck. Louis whimpers and he nods, he just resists the temptation of the devil  


“Little angel” Harry says as he sits up and grab a packet of lube at his pocket, “Why did you say yes to the devil” Harry removes his tight pants and so as Louis’ leaving them with only their tight boxers  


“God must be disappointed at you right now” The curly boy open the sachet and pull down Louis’ boxer, making the other boy’s breath hitch as the cool air hit his very hard erection  


“And you just can’t say no to the devil” Louis yet again shudders as he felt the cold lube at his hole  


“Can’t resist the temptation of desire and lust” Louis cries as Harry’s long finger enter him, arching his back at the feeling of pain and pleasure  


“My, oh my” Harry tsked as he watch the smaller boy’s reaction as he goes on deeper inside of him and rubs the small bump inside of Louis, “You the devil is going to wreck you”  


Louis bites his lips as Harry thrust his middle finger in him, it felt nice and he just wants moremoremore, but he was more awed at what Harry is saying at him.  


When Harry pushes the second finger in, Louis shudders again as he felt the pain comes back again. He screams when Harry’s fingers hit his prostate again making the pain go away as Harry start to scissor him. I felt so good, so nice and he just want wait to Harry to be inside of him.  


“You like my finger, angel” Harry asks. He was so turn on at Louis’ respond, the smaller boy would let out those little ‘uh’s breathlessly, and sometimes arches his back.  


Louis nods at Harry’s question because fuck, he likes Harry’s fingers so much, “More”  


Harry smirks at Louis’ needy answer before he pull out his two fingers slightly, adding one more and push it in. Louis moans a little ‘yes’ and grind down at Harry’s long fingers  


"Do you want rough baby?” Harry ask and Louis nods immediately making Harry laughs a little and start thrusting his fingers hard into Louis’ velvety walls.  


The smaller boy rolls his eyes back and so as his bed at the pillow at his head. He likes this pleasure; he just loves this pleasure that he just don’t want Harry to stop. Harry’s fingers are so bony and long, it feels so good and nice inside of his hole  


Harry looks down and notices that he hard. He removes his finger inside of Louis, making the other boy winced at the lost of something inside of him and moans a little bit. He pulls out his hard cock from his boxers and throws it across the room.  


The cold air feels nice at his angry red cock.  


He grabs the sachet of lube and covers himself with the slick. He moans at the little relief and look at Louis’ straight in the eyes. He can see that Louis is looking at his hand that’s pumping his hard erection.  


Harry then put Louis’ knees against his chest as he teases Louis’ hole with his tip, he hears the smaller boy groans at frustration and buck his hips. Harry pin down Louis’ hips with his hands as he slowly enter the smaller boy.  


Louis gasps at the stretch of Harry’s cock, it’s so big, and he feels so full. He let out a breathless moan and rolls his head back at the pain and pleasure that Harry gives him.  


Once Harry is fully inside of him, he yet again release a shaky breathe “Move, please”  


And Harry did really move, he pull out until the head of his cock is inside of Louis before slamming hard and hit Louis’ prostate making the smaller boy scream at the surprise pleasure.  


Harry continue the hard and fast rhythm, he then put Louis’ ankles at his shoulder to go deeper inside of the other boy.  


“Daddy” Louis moans and Harry groans at Louis words and start fucking Louis faster that he can hear the headboard of Louis’ bed slamming against the wall.  


Louis let out a little scream and can feel tears at his eyes because he feels at the top of the world. Harry is just goddamn good at sex that it takes Louis’ to another world. He never feels something this amazing and now his feeling that he misses too many happenings at his boring teenage life.  


“You want my milk baby?” Harry whispers at Louis as he felt that his balls start to tightens  


“Yes daddy” Louis says breathlessly and looks at Harry with his hooded eyes that makes Harry fucks Louis harder that his afraid that they are going to destroy the bed soon  


“Your love my cock, baby?” Harry asks as he pinches one of Louis nipples, making Louis cry and arch his back at the pleasure.  


“Yes, daddy, I love your cock” Louis moans  


“Your such a cock slut, aren’t yah, Lou?” Louis nods at Harry. He releases a scream and Harry’s name as he cum at their chest.  
When Harry feels that Louis tightens around him, it’s enough for him to release inside of the smaller boy, filling him with cum. He pants as he removes his dick out of Louis’ hole that is gapping because of lack of something inside of him.  


Harry smirks and collects Louis’ cum with his fingers and press it at Louis’ lips. Louis look at the finger before putting it inside of his mouth and start sucking the two fingers clean.  


The curly lads other hand found Louis’ leaking hole and collects his leaking cum and put it inside of Louis, making the smaller boy squeak at the surprise as he continue to suck the fingers clean.  


Harry remove his fingers, making Louis pouts, he grab a vibrator from his jacket and show it at Louis  


“Saw this, Louis?” Harry ask as he show Louis the purple vibrator that Harry bought just for him  


Louis nods with his hooded eyes, really feeling tired after the sex, Harry smirks as he slick up at toy and tease it Louis’ hole. The other boys almost cried because he was so sensitive and Harry is still wants to fuck him  


“You’re going to keep my cum until tomorrow and fuck you at that boiler room” Harry says as he push the toy inside of Louis and the cum stops leaking out of Louis  


“And for the better prize” Harry pulls out a remote and put it at medium, “I have the remote”

~  
The next day, Louis is squirm at his table when it was lunch because Harry turn up the toy inside of him at medium and Niall just give Louis a look  


“Are you alright, Louis?” Niall asks as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
Louis nods because really, his just fine except the fact that he is full of cum and has a toy up in his ass, “Yeah, I’m fine”  


Niall just raised his brows and give Louis a puzzled look, “I saw you go can’t walk properly this morning, Louis, did something happened at your house?”  


Louis flushes before he took out his own food and that’s where Harry turns the toy into max making Louis cum at his pants and excuses himself at Niall

~  
Harry and Louis fucked at the boiler room all day and skip the last two classes, because after all, they are just teenagers with hormones.


End file.
